Dr. Phoebus has a 7-channel commercial telemetry system, which he plans to implant in monkeys in order to monitor several physiological parameters. He wants to use a channel originally intended for EEG signals to monitor intrauterine pressure, utilizing a transducer he has on hand. An interface will be required between the pressure transducer and the FM telemetry system. Switchable battery power, also to be implanted, is necessary to provide an adequate system-life time after implantation. During system operation, general system support will be necessary and receiver data-processing hardware will need to be developed. Z01 RR 10414-01 BEI C-13 MRS Studies of Metabolic Paths and Conversion of Ibuprofen Enantiomers Chen, C-N